86_eighty_sixfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurena Kukumila
Kurena is one of the members of Spearhead Squadron. Her codename is Gunslinger. An elite Processor, she has four years of experience on the Eastern Battlefront. She is one of the best sharpshooters in the squadron, perhaps only second to Shin. She is 15 years old at the start of Volume 1. Appearance Kurena is 160 cm tall and has short red-brown hair and golden eyes. She wears a desert camouflage combat uniform over an olive drab tank top. After being rescued by the Federacy, she buys high-heeled boots a and dress with a fur-trimmed cape in an attempt to emulate the women of the Federacy. Once she returns to combat, she dons the steel-colored panzer jacket uniform of the Federacy. Personality She harbors an intense hatred for Albas because of the murder of her parents at the hands of Republican Alba soldiers. She was present alongside her sister when the soldiers shot her mother and father for entertainment. Shortly afterward, her sister was then conscripted as a Processor and never returned. Kurena's contempt causes her to speak harshly towards Lena, who Kurena thinks is pretentious and self-righteous. She tries to avoid Lena as much as possible. Kurena admires Shin for bearing the burden of carrying the names and memories of his dead comrades with him. After witnessing Shin euthanizing one of their mortally wounded squadron mates after a battle, she resolves to help him carry his burden. In order to do so, she sharpens her shooting skills to be able to perform the same duties as Shin. However, she eventually realizes that she is not capable of being the same as him. Kurena's admiration for Shin has developed into affection, a topic her squadron often uses to tease her. The feelings are not mutual, since Shin has grown to view her as a little sister. Despite this, she is persistent in trying to help him and gain his attention. During Spearhead's three month layover in the Giad Federacy's capital, she demonstrated an interest in fashion and shopping. However, her room remained spartan like the rest of the Spearhead survivors. History The youngest of the known Spearhead Squadron members, Kurena was born in Republic Year 352 on May 6th. She and her family lived in the San Magnolian city of Charite before the war began. After the announcement of Executive Order 6609 in RY 358, Kurena and her family were sent to a concentration camp. As the Eighty-Six were waiting to enter the camps, the soldiers on guard detail, mostly conscripted criminals and thugs due to the shortage of manpower, decide to have some target practice. The soldiers randomly selected Kurena's parents from the crowd and shot them repeatedly for amusement. Kurena and her older sister were forced to watch as their parents were cruelly murdered. Kurena's memories of that night developed into hatred of any Albas and was reinforced by the conscription of her sister, her last remaining family member. In 363 RY, Kurena was conscripted at the age of 11 and sent to the battlefront. She would join Shin's squadron two years later. While serving under Shin, she repeatedly saw Shin's mercy killings of mortally wounded squadron members. She was fascinated by his kindness, for his willingness to be taking on the responsibility of letting others have a quick death and for his tradition of carrying the names of the fallen in their memory. Kurena wished to be able to have the same strength and fortitude as Shin so as to be able to give the same kindness to him as he did others. This motivated her to hone her shooting to an exceptional level. However, she eventually realized that she could not match Shin's unique abilities and that she would likely die long before him. Thus, she gave up trying. Abilities Combat Abilities Kurena's aim is exceptional among the Eighty-Six and her codename reflects the recognition of her skill. While the Republic's Juggernauts were all standardized models, her Reginleif unit is specialized for sniping to account for her fighting style. It is equipped with a longer-barreled 88mm cannon designed to optimize ballistic stability, and its firearm-control and posture-control systems are also customized accordingly.Category:Characters